tdiffroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
Fire, (also called FireFlame, Flame, or FF), was a bit of a newbie when he first competed in Survivor: Fortress. Because of this, Fire was very nice and talkative, trying to befriend others and fit in. Fire almost immediatley befriends Trey, and the two have been in an alliance in every game since Survivor: Fortress. Competition Fire first competed in Survivor: Fortress, where he placed 4th. Since then, Fire has placed 4th, 4th, 3rd, and 5th, giving him an overall adverage of 4. Fire has only been directly responsible for the elimination of Jake in Survivor: Beta. This makes Fire one of the characters to cause the least amount of direct eliminations through Survivor. Survivor: Fortress Fire first appears in Survivor: Fortress, where he is new to the game, yet gets pretty far. In episode 1, Fire has no alliances, but wants to befriend Trey, who seems loyal and knows strategy. In episode 2, Fire asks Trey, who's on his team, to make an alliance. Trey says yes, and Fire later finds out that Jake and Fame are already in the alliance. The alliance is dissolved by episode 5, and Jake has been eliminated. With the merge here, Fire decides to stay close to Trey for protection, since Trey has his hands on an immunity idol. Fire is eliminated in episode 6, when a tied vote between Fire and Fame causes a tie breaker challenge. Fire starts out winning, but soon loosing his lead, which gets him eliminated. Fire managed to place 4th. Survivor: Beta Fire comes back in Survivor: Beta, with a better sense of how to play the game. Remembering how protected he was in Trey's alliance from Survivor: Fortress, Fire wants to join another alliance with him. However, when Fire finds out the two aren't on the same team, he feels less hopeful that Trey will make an alliance with him. Luckily, Trey recruits Jake and Fire anyway, and they join Trey's alliance which includes Radi and O from the other team. In episode 2, Fire is sent to Exile Island where he gets a clue to the hidden immunity idol. He tells ____, who gives him the answer. Fire claims his idol from Sunny. Meanwhile, Trey is planning to get rid of Fire next, even though he has the immunity idol. Hoping Fire won't play the idol, Trey goes ahead and gets the other members of the alliance to vote for Fire. Meanwhile, Fire has been told by Trey to vote for Jake. Luckily, Fire decides to play his immunity idol, and Jake ends up being eliminated because of Fire's one vote. Fire is now aware that the alliance betrayed him, and Trey tells Fire it was Radi's commands to get rid of him. When the merge comes in episode 4 and Radi wins the challenge, Fire quits because he knows he will be eliminated. Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen Fire returns for a third time in Survivor: Revenge of the Fallen. He is not sure if he wants to trust Trey again, because even though it had been Reddy's commands to get rid of Fire last season, Trey did follow them. When S321 tries to recruit Fire, he goes along with it, because he needs another alliance if he isn't going to be with Trey. S321 and Fire are able to eliminate Suta, who Fire later finds out was also being voted for by Jake and Trey. In episode 4, S321 tells Fire he wants to get rid of Trey next. Unsure of this, Fire doesn't immediatley agree to go along with it. When Trey joins Fire and S321, Fire later finds out Trey had an alliance with Hockey and Jake the whole time. Hockey soon quits, and Jake wins immunity, so Trey and Fire agree to vote out S321, who they think is working on two sides. In episode 5, Jake, Trey, and Fire compete for a spot in the final two. Trey looses, which means Fire will have to go against Jake in the jury vote. Fire knows if it comes down to a jury vote he will loose against Jake, so he gives his spot in the final two to Trey, who had stayed loyal with him the whole time. Survivor: Induviduality When Fire comes back one more time for Survivor: Induviduality, he wants to give an alliance with Trey another go. Just as he expected, by the time Fire had got around to asking Trey about the alliance, he already had recruited Reddy, CK, Flame, and O. The alliance stays loyal to Fire until episode 5, when the merge comes, and Fire has to discard his immunity idol. Knowing this is a chance to get him out, Trey, O, and Flame get rid of Fire as part of their "Past Winner Alliance". Until the vote happened, Fire hadn't expected Trey to betray him, but he had. This time, Fire was part of the Jury, and when the final two came down to O and Trey still voted for Trey to win, saying, "He may have betrayed me, but the guy knows how to play a good game of survivor." Survivor: Dra's Dysfunction When Fire returns for Dra's Dysfunction, he has no plans on trusting Trey again, and instead looks for an alliance with Rhonda, CK, and Sunny, who are more trustable. Fire tries to convince the alliance to vote for Trey, but they end up voting for Jake instead, and when he comes back, he makes sure Fire gets out. The whole time through Survivor: Dra's Dysfunction, Fire works alongside Trey a litte, but doesn't make himself too comfortable. Despite being in an alliance with Sunny, Fire gets upset when he returns for the second and third time. Fire stays for the jury vote, and in the end, he votes for Sunny over TDO.